This invention relates generally to a tiltable control console for a backhoe loader machine. More particularly, the invention relates to the ability of the control console to be maintained in a stowed position when an operator is not operating the backhoe functions of the machine and the ability to move the control console to an operating position when the operator desires operating the backhoe functions of the machine, the control console being moved in a manner that positions it ergonomically for the operator""s utilization.
It is well-known in the prior art to utilize a control console for a backhoe loader machine for operating specific backhoe functions. Typically, the control console is fixably mounted in a rear interior portion of a cab. In order for an operator to control the specific backhoe functions, the operator must rotate a seat mounted within the cab from a front position for operating specific loader functions to a rear position. Once the seat is in the rear position, it must be subsequently moved toward the rear of the machine to position the operator near the control console. Generally, the control console is positioned between the legs of the operator during control of the specific backhoe functions. Additionally, operator input to the control console mechanically controls the specific backhoe functions.
In the well-known design, the fixed mounting of the control console in the rear interior portion of the cab increases the spatial requirements of the cab. The increased spatial requirements are necessary because the operator must be able to rotate the seat from the front position to the rear position. The rotation of the seat requires a certain amount of space between the control console and the legs of the operator. Unfortunately, the space significantly distances the operator from the control console. Therefore, the seat is moved toward the rear of the machine to position the operator near the control console thus requiring additional floor space. Further, the position of the control console between the legs of the operator reduces visibility at the rear of the machine and forces the operator to control the specific backhoe functions of the machine at a location that may not be ergonomically sound. The ability of an operator to ergonomically control the specific backhoe functions of the machine results in less operator fatigue and inefficiency. Therefore, it is important to ergonomically position the control console for maximum operator ease and control. Additionally, the mechanical control of the specific backhoe functions of the machine through the control console may provide lower control sensitivity. Therefore, precise control of the specific backhoe functions of the machine may be limited.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a tiltable control console is used on a backhoe loader machine. The backhoe loader machine has a frame with front and rear interior portions and a seat positioned on the frame. The seat is rotatably mounted thereto for movement betweer front and rear positions and has a centerline. The tiltable control console comprises a tower assembly positionable within the rear interior portion of the frame and tiltably mountable therewith for movement between stowed and operating positions. A controller is connected with the tower assembly for operating specific functions of the backhoe loader machine. The controller is utilized to operate the backhoe loader machine when the tower assembly is in one of the operating and stowed positions and the seat is located in any position between the front and rear positions.
The present invention includes a tiltable control console positioned within a rear interior portion of a backhoe loader machine. The backhoe loader machine includes a seat mounted therein rotatable between front and rear positions. The control console includes a tower assembly that enables tiltable movement between stowed and operating positions and a controller connected with the tower assembly. The controller is utilized by an operator to operate the backhoe loader machine when the tower assembly is in either the operating or the stowed positions and the seat is in either of the front or rear positions or any position therebetween. However, the ability to stow the control console allows for increased operator space and control while decreasing the necessary spatial requirements for the cab. Additionally, the operating position of the tower assembly provides easy access to the controller so that operator fatigue is reduced.